


An Angel

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Romance, Drabble, M/M, Poetry, Short, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, my favorite, oh boy writing angst at three in the morning is interesting, the smell of suffering and tears in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short piece of poetry about an angel





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I have a crush on someone and I'm just really dramatic about it

If you are an angel, I am nothing more than a sinner begging at your feet just to be in your presence 

Whatever you ask of me I will gladly do, even if it tortures me more than the hell I deserve to spend eternity in 

I would dedicate my life to you if I could, but even that is nothing to a god blessed into my life by chance 

You astound me, and confuse me to the point I can't think when you're around 

You are so beautiful, so handsome that it makes me want to cry and sing for the mere fact that you even speak to me 

You make me look forward to everyday, you've made me excited to get up every morning because I know I'll get to see you, listen to you speak and laugh, and that alone is more of a heaven than I would dare request

You're so alive, so different from the bland way people normally live their lives 

It makes me want to live too, do more than just surviving off meaningless socializations, panic attacks, and angst-filled art 

So I have, because of you, an angel that has captured my heart without any effort 

I laugh more now, even if I'm not around you, and I smile so often my lips have forgotten how to scowl 

Even if it hurts sometimes, I push through because you speak to me everyday, so you must at least consider me a friend, and I would never want to steal anything from you, much less a friend

Friendship is enough for me, because I know an angel would never fall for someone broken and ugly like me 

Friendship is a blessing, and even if my heart disagrees, I am happy 

I will stay silent because I know I'll ruin everything trying to drag an angel down to my level of humanity 

I love my angel, as quietly and as gently as possible 

Even if my angel is straight, and would never be interested in a male, I still hopelessly love you 

Unrequited love for someone perfect, it hurts but I can handle it 

Friendship and a new view on life is more than enough, so I will watch silently as you fall for another 

And I'll be okay


End file.
